The Prince of Asgard
by LokiIsMyGod97
Summary: Loki - the second prince of Asgard - son of Laufey, adopted by Odin and Frigga. He is happy about his family, but can't help wondering about his real heritage. Throw in the scandalous love between him and a Midgardian - known as the Man of Iron -, overprotective brother, father and the population of Asgard towards the second prince and an unexpected pregnancy. AU, mpreg, past rape
1. Yes, my dear?

The Prince of Asgard –

Chapter 1 – "Yes, my dear?"

AN: This story takes place in an AU (Alternate Universe), so the story line doesn't follow the 'Thor'-movies. Furthermore the characters are OOC. There is going to be slash (gay-pairings), some minor abuse (not that much), mentions of past rape, mpreg (pregnancy of a male character). It is also a Crossover between the 'Thor'-movies and the 'Avenger-Movies', which includes the pairing Tony Stark (alias Iron Man) and Loki. In this story the population of Asgard knows that Loki is adopted and that he is from Jotunheim, but that's okay with them. The story also features some overprotective Thor and Odin (Asgard in general) over Loki, kinda ashamed Loki of his Jotunform, some smut and some clueless Avengers.

Since English is not my mother language I am sorry if there are some mistakes, but if you like you can tell me them and I will correct them.

Disclaimer: Neither do I own the characters of 'Thor' or of the 'Avengers', Resemblance to other stories and real life persons are by coincidence.

* * *

**~ Earth, New York ~**

~Evening/Night~

A series of heated moans filled the room. Hard thrusts making the slim figure on the bed mewl in pleasure. "Aaahhhhh ….. Tony …. Please …." A husky chuckle is heard from behind the man. "Yes, my dear?" A wet kiss is placed on the juncture between shoulders and throat. "Tony ..." is the heated reply.

After another hard thrust the lithe man is spun around, his sweaty back now facing the bedsheets. "… Tony …." A slender hand cupped the man's cheek, staring lovely at the man before him. "I know, my dear" With the anew thrusting the moans and screams are heard again. Soon followed by the explosion of extreme pleasure and heavy panting filled the room.

Tony stared down at the man he came to love, barely feeling the bloody scratches said man has caused on his back. The soft long black hair cascading around his head, leaving a strong contrast to his pale skin. For a moment he saw some flickers of red in his eyes, but cast it aside cause of heavy pleasure. Long lashes around his beautiful green eyes, now hiding behind their eyelids.

He leans forward and placed a kiss on the full lips, smiling when the kiss is returned. With a hiss from the pale man he pulled out of him, lay next to him and pulled so he could on his chest. "I love you my dear" he quietly whispered. "… love you too" is the sleepy reply. And soon after both men fell asleep.

~the next morning~

Loud thunder can be heard outside, strange lightning accompanying it. After some time revealing a strong man, making him land on a large balcony. With a smile he entered the big house. "Man of Iron? Where are you" He wandered further in the building, going to the bedroom. As he is there he opened the door with a loud thud. "Man of I-" he stopped talking as soon as he saw who lay on the bed. Within seconds his happy mood changed into furiousness. He stomped towards the Bed, grabbed the sleeping Tony by his ankles and pulled him out of the Bed. The sudden movement woke both him and his partner up and with a shock they realised who is standing before them.

~to be continued~

* * *

AN: This is only the beginning to my new story. The next chapters will be longer, the plot will get more action and the characters will be revealed (even though it is pretty obvious who I meant).

If you liked it please leave a review, if you like it or not or maybe ideas of what could happen in the future.


	2. I like him

The Prince of Asgard –

Chapter 2 – "I like him"

AN: This story takes place in an AU (Alternate Universe), so the story line doesn't follow the 'Thor'-movies. Furthermore the characters are OOC. There is going to be slash (gay-pairings), some minor abuse (not that much), mentions of past rape, mpreg (pregnancy of a male character). It is also a Crossover between the 'Thor'-movies and the 'Avenger-Movies', which includes the pairing Tony Stark (alias Iron Man) and Loki. In this story the population of Asgard knows that Loki is adopted and that he is from Jotunheim, but that's okay with them. The story also features some overprotective Thor and Odin (Asgard in general) over Loki, kinda ashamed Loki of his Jotunform, some smut and some clueless Avengers.

Since English is not my mother language I am sorry if there are some mistakes, but if you like you can tell me them and I will correct them.

Disclaimer: Neither do I own the characters of 'Thor' or of the 'Avengers', Resemblance to other stories and real life persons are by coincidence.

* * *

~Previously~

He stomped towards the Bed, grabbed the sleeping Tony by his ankles and pulled him out of the Bed. The sudden movement woke both him and his partner up and with a shock they realised who is standing before them.

* * *

"Man of Iron! How do you dare to touch my little brother?!" – It was Thor, the God of thunder, next in line to rule over Asgard, older brother of Loki - Loki the God of lies, mischief and madness – but still the baby brother which is adored by Asgard.

And now said God sat upright in the bed, his face a shade of bright red. "T-thor? What are you doing here?" Loki stumbled out, the blanket pulled up to his chest, hiding his nakedness – and the obvious marks from last night. A night full of passion, devotion and love. But it is a love that should not be. The love between a mortal and a god, which would ultimately leave to pain when the mortal would die. But felt at the same time so good – so right.

"It does not matter what I want here, brother. This man insulted you honour!" With that Thor grabbed Tony at his neck and lifted him up, making him kick aimlessly in the air. "Thor, No! Leave him alone!" screamed Loki. Hearing his brothers' distress he let the mortal fall on the floor and turned to Loki. "Put your clothes on. I take you back to Asgard."

"But-" Loki tried to object, but Thor interrupted him. "Loki, put your clothes on." Hearing that he could not do anything against his older brother, he accomplishes his task. When he was finished he grabbed Loki, pulled him towards a balcony and shouted for Heimdall to take them back to Asgard, which the trustworthy gatekeeper accomplished.

In the bedroom left is the naked Tony Stark. Heavy breathing complying his shocked state. "What the hell just happened?!"

* * *

**~ Palace, Loki's room, Asgard ~**

After Thor and Loki landed in Asgard, Thor grabbed Lokis arm and dragged him towards the palace into Loki's room. "Tell me brother, why where you with this man?!" is the immediately asked question from Thor. "Guess what we were doing." is the mumbled answer of Loki. "Brother!" Thor came to stand before Loki and grabbed his chin, making him look up in his eyes. After a moment Loki sighted. "I like him." Loki whispered quietly. His emotions shining brightly in his eyes. The hand left his face and Loki is pulled into a hug. "If that man hurts you I'am going to kill him" said Thor. "I know Brother, I know." Loki knew he could always rely on his brother, that he would protect him from any kind of dangers.

* * *

AN: Thanks to those who follow the story, favoured it or left a review

The next chapter will be more focused on the relationship between Tony and Loki and some unexpected side results.


End file.
